franklin1864fandomcom-20200214-history
New York Times, Friday December 2nd 1864
TENNESSEE. ______________________ A Severe Battle at Franklin, Tenn. ______________________ HOOD DEFEATED BY THOMAS. ______________________ The Rebels Desperately Assault Our Works. ______________________ They are Repulsed with Fearful Carnage. ______________________ Six Thousand Rebels Killed and Wounded. ______________________ TWELVE HUNDRED PRISONERS CAPTURED ______________________ Our Loss Less Than One Thousand. ______________________ MAGNIFICENT BEHAVIOR OF OUR TROOPS ______________________ Full and Graphic Account from Our Special Correspondent. ______________________ OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT. ______________________ Washington, Thursday, Dec.1. The following official dispatch concerning the report of the victory in Tennessee, has been received at headquarters: FRANKLIN, Tenn., Wednesday, Nov.30. Major-Gen. Thomas: The enemy made a heavy and persistent attack with two corps, commencing at 4 P.M., and lasting till after dark. He was repulsed at all points with heavy loss — probably of five or six thousand men. Our loss is probably not more than one-fourth of that number. We have captured about one thousand prisoners, including one Brigadier-General. (Signed,) JOHN SCHOFIELD Major-General. ______________________ OUR SPECIAL ACCOUNT. ______________________ Special Dispatch to the New-York Times. FOUR MILES SOUTH OF NASHVILLE. Thursday, Dec.1. Gen. SCHOFIELD yesterday fought one of the prettiest fights of the war, resulting most disastrously to the rebels, with little loss to ourselves. After three days' skirmishing, the rebels crowded our first line of works yesterday afternoon, and at 4 P.M. made a most desperate attack on our right and centre, forcing our lines to our breastworks, which were thrown up from river to river in an open field on the Cumberland Pike, which ran through the centre of the field. At least half the rebel force engaged endeavored to pierce our centre, and come down viciously on WAGNER'S Division, which, after desperate fighting, fell back, and MANY'S rebel division, of FRANK CHEATAM'S corps, got inside our works and captured two guns. Our centre was not broken, however, and, better still, Gen. WAGNER successfully rallied our troops, who charged on the enemy, recaptured the two guns, and drove the division over the breastworks, capturing one entire brigade and its commander. At 4:30 o'clock the battle was waged with unabating vigor, the enemy having made during a half hour several attempts to break our centre. The Federal position was a magnificent one, and the result of these four days' work were magnificently grand. All this while the rebels had appeared in front of our right. The plan was to pierce our centre and crush our right wing before dark. A portion of our infantry were engaged three-quarters of an hour firing on the rebel columns who stood their ground like madmen. During the every charge made on our right and centre, volleys of grape and canister were hurled into their lines, and only darkness prevented their sacrifice being more awful. It is said that no canister shot was used by the rebels during the day, but fired shot and shell. After the first break of WAGNER'S division and its recovery, our line never budged a step. All was quiet after 10 P.M. It was not only one of the prettiest but cleanest battles of the war. The excessive slaughter of the enemy was owing to our wholesale use of canister and grape, and our selection of ground. The battle was fought in an open field, with no trees or undergrowth, or other interruption. The enemy's loss in killed and wounded approximates 7,000, and we have over 1,200 prisoners, and one general officer and several field officers. The Colonel of the Fifteenth Mississippi, a Northern man, of Illinois, was wounded and taken prisoner. Four-fifths of his regiment were killed, wounded or captured. Our loss does not reach a thousand, hors du cambat. Gen. Bradley, of Illinois, while gallantly leading his troops, was severely wounded in the shoulder. Our loss in field officers is very small. Our troops behaved handsomely. SCHOFIELD commanded on the field, STANLEY on the right, and Cox on the left. Gen. Stanley was wounded slightly in the neck, but remained on the field and is all right to-day. I have told you all along the programme of Gen. Thomas would electrify you, and this is but the epilogue of the battle to come off. After our dead, wounded and prisoners were cared for, our army fell back to this point, and are in line of battle while I write. Up to this time, 3 P.M., the enemy has not made his appearance. The Third Corps of Veterans are in readiness, and a battle is expected before daylight to-morrow. All Government work is suspended, and all are under arms, from Gen. DONALDSON down to the unscientific laborers. The falling back of our troops was accomplished at 8 o'clock this morning, and bridges burned across Harpeth River to retard the transportation of rebel supplies. The cavalry was handled prettily by Gen. WILSON, between Spring Hill and Triune. A.J. SMITH's corps is in line of battle, and the situation is particularly grand. Forts Negley, Morton, Cairo and Houston are alive, and the infantry movement perfectly satisfactory. Something must immediately transpire, as Gen. THOMAS is ready to strike no matter how the rebels move. BENJ. C. TRUMAN Category:Newspaper Coverage